


Throughout The Year's  {Wincest/Weecest}

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Big Brothers, Birthday, Childhood Memories, Little Brothers, M/M, Memories, Supernatural Elements, Weecest/Wincest, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Sam Birthday Throughout the Year's happy birthday Samuel William WinchesterDean being a good big brother





	Throughout The Year's  {Wincest/Weecest}

**Author's Note:**

> Memories add up to the present

5 year Samuel Winchester sat by the bar counter of the kitchen in the rundown motel that Dean his father John and himself were staying, today was May 2nd the day of his widdle birthday he was officially turning 6 now well he'll completely be 6 when it turns into the next day, Sam elbows rested on the bar counter his palms holding his chubby cheeks he was staring down at the wood as if it was entertaining a light sigh left his lips 

 

You expect a 5-year-old whos turning to be 6 to be happy about his birthday right? well sadly you're wrong about this one, Sam was upset he was sad devastated pretty much every definition of sad he's upset because nobody remembered at least to him nobody remembered when John left he just said bye to little Sammy not saying much more as for Dean….. Sam doesn't know Dean seems to have been avoiding him which led him to ask himself if he somehow made his big brother mad at him? Dean would tell Sam if he was mad at him, right? 

 

If Sam made him mad it wasn't intentional Sam doesn't even know what he did wrong. 

 

Dean was gone at the moment he left about 6 minutes ago just walking out the door simply saying to Sam 'I'll be back Sammy', that's all nothing more, as Sam vision became blurry he saw something moving beneath him Sam blinked once his vision going back to normal, it was a black ant, a small one to it wasn't the big ones that he's used to seeing "Hi Mr.Ant" the young Winchester said towards the ant that seems to just be minding its own business not knowing that Sammy is talking to it, "your alone too huh?" he asked the ant the kept walking "yeah me too…. My dad left and so did my brother, which is weird cause Dean never leaves me alone" Sam mumbled the last part "do you think he's mad at me?" he asked the small insect that now had a crumb on its back "probably right……" Sam sulked for a second his eyes turning puppy like then it turned into a cute grumpy expression "but I didn't do anything wrong so he has no right to be a meanie" "he wants to play the ignoring game I can play it too, he deserves it for being such a jerk, a jerk a very big jerk stupid idiot jer--", "Sam, I'm back"

 

"DE!!!!!!!" The young child yelled jumping off the stool he was sitting on running straight to the front door where the confused 10-year-old stood Sam attacked his older brother into a tight hug Sam started to say he was sorry over and over, Dean lightly chuckled as his brother kept saying sorry, Dean kept his hands behind his back looking down at Sam whose arms were around his waist "woah easy buddy why are you sorry?", Sam looked up at his big brother revealing his tear stained cheeks Deans eyes widen " Hey! Hey! Hey! Why are you crying, did you hurt yourself?, Sam how many times have I told you not to--", "why were you avoiding me!!!!" Sam interrupted screaming the poor child's face turning red "avoiding you? what do you--" then it hit Dean, Oooooh, whoops? "did I do something wrong? If I did something wrong I'm s--", " okay I'm gonna stop you right there little guy, first thing first wipe those tears away and stop crying you're too adorable to cry" Dean tone was strict and caring, he didn't attend to make his brother cry Dean never wanted that, Sam released the 10 year old wiping his chubby cheeks with his palms Dean kept his hands behind his back slowly kneeling to Sams height looking at him "you did nothing wrong" Dean started his green eyes looking straight into Sam's hazel ones "then why were you avoiding me" the young male mumbled pouting and it was adorable

 

Dean smiled "well you'll see why in a minute so I need you to do me a favor" Sam gave his brother a questioning look "close your eyes" Sam did he didn't even question it, he just did it, Sam could hear his brother moving around leaving him where he was, about a minute or so Dean finally said something "Okay open your eyes and turn around" Sam turned first then opened his beautiful hazel sunflower colored eyes "De….." Dean was sitting by the bar counter scratching the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed and boy he was what was next to Dean was a red velvet  cake with a candle that said 'Six' the candle was lit by the small fire that moved lazily and a wrapped present next to it, it was small.

 

He didn't forget…… he never forgets 

 

A huge smile broke onto Sam features "I know it's not much but…… it was the best I could do" Sam just smiled more running to the stool climbing on top of it sitting on it his hands between his legs kinda like a puppy, Sam's' eyes lit up like stars "I love it!" he shouted cheerfully Dean couldn't help but smile "alright, make a wish Sam", " Sing", "sing what?"," don't play stupid, you know what" Dean sighed sometimes Sam was too stubborn "ffiiinnnneee" Dean groaned Sam waited patiently, the older child cleared his throat "happy birthday to you,you belong in a shop because you look like a puppy AAANNNNNNNNNNDDD" Sam started laughing at Dean "you act like one too" Sam chuckled smiling at his brother, the little boy blew out the candle he looked over at the present wondering what it was, Sam grabs it, it was wrapped in newspaper but Sam didn't care it was from his big brother it could be wrapped in a trash bag and Sam would love it, Sam opened the thing revealing tiny green soldiers in a container Sam smiled more "thanks I love it" Sam opened the packet taking out two soldiers putting one in front of himself and holding one out to Dean "Sam I-", "take it" Sam held his little hand out to Dean with the small soldier in it Dean hesitantly takes it and looks at it "but…..why?" He asked looking at his brother again "simple" Sam said smiling, Dean looked at him confused 

  
  


"You're a hero"

\----

It was May 2nd Sam was in a motel alone again, Sam was sitting on an old couch watching Thundercats, why did Dean enjoy this cartoon again? Sam leaned forward to grab the remote that was on a coffee table, he was interrupted by the sound of the motel phone ringing Sam got up from the couch walking across the room to the phone that was by the Front door, "what if its a prank?" a voice said "Sully nobody else knows the phone number to here besides Dad and Dean" Sam simply answered back to his imaginary friend, Sam grabbed the phone putting it up to his ear "Hello?" Sam asked "Sammy" Sam automatically smiled at the sound of his brother's voice "Hey Dean", " happy birthday short stack" Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, "jerk", "bitch", both sides went silent about 3 seconds the brothers just start laughing "idiot" they said in sync "so how your holding up? is there still food?" Dean asked "yeah" Sam ensured "and I'm doing fine, just waiting for you and dad to come 'home'", the line was quiet "Dean?", " well about that…."

 

"No," Sam said already knowing what was coming, "no Sam it isn't like that", " your gonna be back till tomorrow", "no Sam we're not, well be back just late……"

 

"Uh huh after midnight late", " no Sam we'll be back for your birthday", "no your not"

 

"Sam!--" Dean stopped talking taking a deep breath letting out a heavy sigh "Sam  **_I'll_ ** be home before tomorrow" Sam stood quiet "I promise……" Sam took a deep breath "talk to you later Dean" he simply said hanging up, the last thing he heard was Dean saying his name Sam sighed, "champ--", " don't sully just go away" he mumbled walking over to the couch watching tv resting his head in his hand his mind drifting off, about a couple of hours later Sam was asleep on the old couch it was dark outside there were no lights on the only ray of light was the one from the tv, light footsteps were heard the front door shutting softly, the footsteps stopped once they got to Sam, the bones in their knees cracked a soft sigh left their lips the sound of a lighter be turned on was heard the cap of the higher closing was also heard, they sighed again sounding exhausted "happy 10th Birthday Sammy" Dean placed a soft kiss against his brother's forehead his eyelids barely able to stay open a yawn escaping when he moved away. Dean looked over to the clock the red light telling him that it was 10:26 pm, a smile crept on his lips lazily "told you I'd be here……" Dean looked down at the present he got for his brother, it was a teddy bear its stomach says 'I Wuv Hugs' sure Sam was 10 but Dean still saw that 5-year-old boy in Sam "I'll always be here….." .

\-----

15 years old and Sam was alone again this time in a library helping his brother and dad out with hunt he was doing research and he was still going to school even though John thinks it's stupid, Sam still doesn't see the reason why they were hunting a kitsune and a werewolf two things at the same time, he didn't know who was taking who but Sam made sure to find as much information as he can so his dad or Dean  don't die from something they barely know, Sam continued to flip through the pages reading everything, what a way to spend your birthday right?, Sam sighs running his fingers through his hair looking down at the pages Sam didn't even notice that he fell asleep till he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket Sam made a 'hm' sound sitting straight again pulling out his phone looking down at the screen 'De' Sam slightly smiled thinking of his stupid lovable annoying older brother, Sam picks up the phone "hello?", " hey birthday boy", "hey jerk" Dean chuckled "hey listen um dad and I are gonna be late but I swear we'll be there before midnight" Sam still smiled he knew Dean meant what he said and he believed him, of course, they were gonna be late they were going on two separate hunts without one another.

 

"Alright," Sam said, "see you later Sammy, " see ya Dean" they hang up

 

Sam was sitting on the recliner in his motel room doing his homework, yes even the birthday boy does his homework it was night late at night Sam couldn't help but glance at the clock a couple of times, it was 11:45 and Dean and John weren't back yet, Sam wasn't mad or anything he was actually quite worried, Sam started to bite the end of his pencil he tried calling but neither picked up 

 

Around 11:49 that's when the front door Sam looked up so fast that his neck bone cracked his hazel eyes wide the figure in the doorway was 19 years old Dean Winchester "Honey, I'm home" he joked his voice raspy, he wasn't drunk Sam knows the difference between his brother being drunk and being in pain, Dean was in pain it was dark in the room Sam got off the recliner his textbooks falling to the floor Sam rushed towards the door to where his brother was before he got to him Dean's legs seem to have given out on him, a loud thud was heard and it was Dean, he was laying on the floor breathing heavily, Sam shut the door and flipped on the light looking down at his brother his eyes widen more.

 

Dean was covered in blood and dirt and scares from top to bottom his clothes were ripped "which one did you fucking take!?, what the hell Dean!" he yelled rushing to his brother side he was hesitant to touch him, yeah sure Dean has gotten hurt on hunts but it was never THIS bad the poor guy looked as if he was ready to pass out, "God Dean you look--", " hot?" Dean joked chuckling that chuckling was followed by coughing "Dean can you worry about your injuries instead of joking!" 

 

"Worry much Sam?" Dean lazily grinned "you're my brother, of course, I'm gonna worry about you!" Sam shouted at his idiot of a brother "stay there don't move" Sam said running off to the kitchen "wasn't planning on it!" Dean called out seconds passed and Sam was back to Deans side with rags bandages, needles thread, and augment. He started wiping the dirt and blood off Deans face "am I late?", "late for what?" Sam asked focusing on his brother wounds "for your birthday….." Sam looked at his brother shocked, his brother is bleeding he's bruised and beaten and nearly unconscious and he still gives a shit about Sam's birthday and if he got home on time "who cares!! Dean your--", " I do, I care Sam…." Sam went quiet 

 

"I will always Care I have your present it isn't much and you probably don't want it but..." Dean grunts trying to sit up "woah woah woah!! Easy!" Sam shouted helping his brother, The older Winchester took something out of his pocket holding it up to Sam, Sam looked down at it confused it was a blade "Dean what?", " It's my favorite blade and i want you to have it, I know that you don't like the whole hunting thing but--" Sam takes the blade "thanks Dean" he gave his big brother a warm smile Sam looks at the clock right when it strikes midnight, "You're on time", " happy 16th birthday Sammy" 

\----

Sam lets out an exhausted sigh as he went up to the stairs of his dorm room "Jess?" He called out "kitchen Sam!" The female called back out, Sam walked to the kitchen area seeing his girlfriend "hey" he said "hey, and happy birthday" Sam groaned smiling "you said that 20 times already" Jessica chuckled walking to the taller male hugging him "also you got a call", Sam looks down at the female " from someone named De?" She said in a questioning tone, Sam eyes slightly widen, right! He left his phone "thanks" he simply said letting go of Jessica racing up the stairs towards his room taking his phone off the charger looking at the screen  **'1 Missed Call from De',** Sam pressed onto his voicemail seeing if Dean left him a voicemail Sam scroll through his messages landing on the newest one, Sam bit his bottom lip pressing it putting the phone up to his ear Sams' heart tighten when he heard a familiar, sigh from his brother

 

" **Hey Sam, it's me again sorry for bothering you…….again um but you know what today is, of course, you do you were born on it, I know I probably sound like shit I honestly don't know if you even get these or you just ignore them cause your in college now and you don't want anything to do with me or our life and that perfectly fine. as long as you're happy I'm fine, I miss you Bitch And happy birthday"**

 

Sam lowered the phone from his ear, Dean doesn't think he misses him? Of course, Sam misses him he's his brother and he loves him, Sam looks over at his closet he walks over to his closet and opens it taking down a box that's on the top shelf he goes back to his bed sitting on it opens it revealing all the presents that Dean has given him the last gift Dean has ever given him was his favorite blade, Sam carefully took it out smiling

\---

Sam groaned opening his eyes only to see his big brother sitting on it holding something in his hand "Morning sleeping beauty" Sam just shook his head sighing "jerk", " bitch"

 

Dean held out the thing he was holding it was a cupcake with frosting and a single candle "I know it's not a birthday cake or anything not like I can steal those anymore and I had no idea what to get--" Sam sat up gently grabbing the back of Deans neck gently pulling him forward softly kissing him and carefully pulled away "what the--", " it's perfect just like every other birthday", "dude chick flick moment", " shut up you love it" Dean sighs "yeah I do"

 

"Anyway Happy birthday Sammy", "Dean" Dean knew that tone "no"," please" "noooooo", " please Dean for me" Dean groaned "fine" Dean sighs "Happy Birthday To you, you belong in a shop cause you look like a puppy AAAAAANNNNNDDDD" Sam chuckled "You act like one too" Dean smiled at him as Sam blew out the single candle "happy birthday Sammy"

 

"Thanks, De"

 

It was gonna be a fun birthday every year it always was, only because it was Dean he was celebrating it with.


End file.
